


desperate times

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, idk - Freeform, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 'I love you' -- in awe, the first time you realized it





	desperate times

Jesse won’t die here.

It’s the forefront thought in Gabriel’s mind, as he tears a strip off his sleeve and kneels over Jesse’s sprawled body; plays like a mantra in his head, _he won’t die here he won’t die here he won’t die here_ , all encompassing and still not nearly loud enough to drown out McCree’s cry as Gabriel packs the cloth into the ragged hole blasted into the young man’s chest. His fingers come back dark red and Jesse goes lax where he lies, body hitching in great, shuddering gasps laced with tears. For Gabriel, it’s enough--let Jesse’s breaths be pained, so long as he still breathes.

He won’t die here.

Gabriel wishes he had his first-aid kit--but it had been on Harrington’s body when the mission started, and Harrington’s body was now in about thirty thousand pieces, scattered across the Missouri floodplain along with the rest of the team. He’s grateful he’d managed to find this small cave to take shelter in; while it offers little warmth, it does give them both precious protection from the storm raging outside, and a place for Gabriel to collect his thoughts and try to come up with a plan.

A choked-sounding noise from Jesse suddenly draws his attention. Gabriel looks over to see McCree trying to sit up, skin deathly pale and eyes wide, blood leaking down the side of his mouth; his jaw is slack, probably dislocated or broken, and he keeps making a weak little whimpering noise as he stares down at himself, at the blood soaked dark across his armor.

Gabriel is by his side in an instant--just in time to catch McCree as his arms buckle, holding the younger agent against his chest protectively. When McCree looks up at him it’s with glazed eyes and trembling lips, the blood streaked across his face only accentuating the paleness of his flesh.

“...what is it, McCree?” Gabriel keeps his voice as steady as he can, for McCree’s sake--knows that right now their survival depends on him. His own wounds, his own fears, have to be pushed aside to deal with later. “You shouldn’t be talking--”

“Don’t wanna die,” Jesse mumbles, and Gabriel feels his heart kick up into his throat.

“You’re not going to die, McCree,” he snaps; repeats it privately to himself, to quell the unease coiling in the pit of his belly. “Stop being so dramatic. This isn’t your final moment, so don’t say something stupid you’ll regret--”

“I love you.”

Gabriel blinks, pauses mid-rant, looks down at the kid currently cradled against his chest. “...que?”

“I love you,” Jesse repeats, his voice quiet but awed--realizing what everyone else has known for months now, seeing it for the first time. He smiles weakly, exposing the blood that covers his teeth. “I...I love you, boss...”

Gabriel sighs, shaking his head; go figure. Took the kid facing down a shotgun blast to the chest to say it.

He cradles McCree a little closer to the warmth of his chest; shifts so his back is fully against the mouth of the cave, taking the brunt of the storm’s wrath and shielding Jesse from the driving wind and rain. 

“Go to sleep, Jesse. I know.”


End file.
